War and Love
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: A war for Minako's love


(Hey guys! So today is just a one shot maybe even a lemon you will just have to see! But please leave a review and enjoy!)

(Rei pov)

She layed on her bed as I sat on the floor she lightly breathed only letting out a single moan after every breath. 'Minako your so adorable' I thought 'but i'm sorry I have to wake you…' I thought again. I stood up and placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her awake "Minako… Mina wake up" I said in a soft voice. "Ugh… Rei go away…" She groaned swatting her hand at me "Babe come on" I shook her more "Reiko…!" She swatted at me again "Minako it's 'the day'" I said "Its is?!" She shot up out of bed "Yes Minako its is and Mako and Ami are going to be here in a hour" I put my hand on her back. "Oh and what about Usa?" She asked "Yes she will be here" I sighed "Ok I guess I will go get ready then" She got up and went to the bathroom and started undressing. 'Damn she is so beautiful' I looked up and down her body "Reiko is something the matter?" She asked with a smile "Uh no ima fine" I smiled. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her back again only feeling her bare back. I pulled her bra strap back and let go "Oww! Rei what was that for?!" She whined "You're just cute when you're flustered" I laughed "Oh well… DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" She yelled "Oh Minako don't be such a Tsundere" I laughed again.

"Mina are you ready?" I asked "Yep!" She jumped out and grabbed my hand tightly. "Ok they should be here in five minutes" She looked at the clock "So what do you wanna do?" I asked "How about this…" She leaned closer to my face her breath touching my lips, hers directly in front of mine "Minako…" I whispered "Reiko…" She whispered back, "Reiko I want your hands on my body… right now" She kissed me gently "Mina they will be here in-" "Rei… please I have been wanting for weeks!" She kissed me again and started taking off my shirt "Mina…" I sighed "Reiko please" She whined "Ok…" I sighed again "Yes!" She smiled. I heard the door opening and Mina looked behind and saw Mako and Ami "Bad time?" Mako asked "Oh!" Ami said and blushed seeing Minako on top of me "It's not what you think Mako!" Minako whined "Mina what are you and Rei hiding from us…?" She asked. I sighed "Me and Minako have been dating for the past three months…" I said quietly "Rei…" Ami squeaked in a high pitch blushing even more. "Wow… makes sense…" Mako said hiding her feelings for Minako "Yeah…" Ami said with another squeak.

"We should get going…" Mako said while looking down "Yeah…" Ami squeaked again. "Ok Mina going up" I said with a smile, she wrapped her legs around me as we stood up together "We did it!" Minako yelled in joy "Yep _we_ did it" I smiled. I walked Mina over to her room "Thank god my parents aren't home" She giggled "Yeah that would not be good…" I sighed "Rei i'm happy we can show the other senshi are love now" She smiled "I am to but…" "But what Reiko…?" "But… THIS!" I kissed her and made her fall back "Reiko!" She laughed while trying to take off my bra "Mina we don't have time we have to go!" I pushed her off playfully "Oh ok fine get dressed and I will wait out there with Ami and Mako" She said then walked out of the room. I got a clean shirt and put it on and walked out to hear Mina talking about our first time having sex. "Yeah then my naked body was pushing up against hers! And my back was to a wall and her face was eating my-" "Mina…" I pinched the bridge of my nose "Sorry Rei…" She smiled running over to me and giving me a big hug "I'm sorry… Reiko" She whispered. "It's fine" I hugged her back.

We all walked out of Minako's front door and left to go to the board walk on the beach they were having a magic show and Mina loves magic. "Reiko!" Mina jumped onto my back and wrapped her legs around my waist "Reiko look!" She pointed to the stage where the magic show was going to happen "There it is Reiko!" She yelled in my ear acting like a child. "Yes Mina I see it…" I sighed 'Minako-Chan… sometimes I worry…' I thought "Mako look! It's over there!" She yelled at Mako "Heh… Yep rights right over there!" She said in her manly voice "Ami you're so quiet!" Minako said while patting Ami's head "Minako-Chan is it really necessary for you to pat my head?" Ami asked with a giggle. "Well you're just so boring like a cat!" She smiled "Well I think Rei act more like a cat then I do" Ami laughed "Yeah Mina don't you want a lover who is fun?!" Mako asked with a fun voice "No" Mina sounded serious. It went quiet for a minute or so until Ami broke the silence "So we should get to the magic show it's starting" She peeped "WooHoo!" Minako jumped off my back and ran over to the stage to find some seats "Handful isn't she?" Mako asked "She can… At times" I added 'I don't want her near Minako at all' I thought. Me, Mako, And Ami walked over to the seats by the stage and sat down Mina was in the middle of me and Mako "Mako you should go sit with Ami!"Minako said with a smile "Yeah **Mako** you should" I gave her a dirty look She got up and sat next to Ami. Her hand was resting on the side of the chair I saw this a opportunity, I put my hand on top of hers "Minako…" I felt her warm loving hands "Reiko your skin in as hot as fire" She smiled.

A man who looked like Tuxedo Mask walked onto the stage "I! The great magician! Will make a beautiful woman disappear!" He yelled "Lets see what about… There the blonde!" He pointed to Mina. I looked over to see Mako but she wasn't there 'Wait… Oh shit!' I thought

"Reiko! He picked me!" She squealed "Yep…" I looked at the man he even wore a mask to cover his face "Ami where's Mako?" I asked "I think she went to the bathroom" Ami looked back up at the stage. "Now young lady you are so beautiful like a goddess of love!" He said "Thanks **my** Reiko thinks that as well" She smiled knowing it would make me blush "Well then we do need a lover and since you're taken let's get him up here!" He laughed "Where is he?" He asked "He is a she…" She announced "Oh why would a wonderful young lady like you having another woman as a girlfriend?" The man asked. Minako looked at the man and took a deep breath and then spoke "excuse me?! I love my Rei so much for so many reasons!" She yelled at the man "Her bare breasts at my stomach, My naked body pushed against a wall with her fingers under my wet folds I was so aroused by these actions! Wetness dripping onto her hand! Her face digging into my breasts and sucking on each one of them!" She yelled getting wet from just thinking about it. I blushed full red "Minako…" I said under my breath "Rei!" She jumped off the stage and ran into my arms "I never wanted that night to end" She cried "Minako…" I hugged her tightly "You just never noticed me" She had tears running down her face "I'm sorry Mina I just never-" She kissed me deeply she didn't even care to notice that they had a huge spotlight on us "Rei!" She cried into the kiss. I kissed her back "Mina i'm so sorry" I looked deep into her ocean eyes "Reiko!" She yelled again digging her face into my chest I placed my hand on her head. "Rei I wanna go home… And I want you to love my body" She whimpered. 'She has been begging for my body for weeks now I have to give it to her… I will not fuck her… I will make love to her! I will make her remember what are relationship is' I thought I was determined to make her feel good. "Mina were going home right now!" I started walking down the boardwalk dragging her with me.

I opened the door to her house and walked over to her bedroom "Mina do you magic" I smiled. I walked out of the room waiting for Mina to get ready "Rei i'm ready!" She called thru the door. I walked into the room seeing her in a short, thin, see thru dress it was a lil bit lower then her pussy. "Mina your body is so beautiful you truly are the goddess of love and beauty…" I looked up and down her body "Rei don't stare! Its embarrassing!" She blushed "Oh Mina…" I pulled the dress up and over her head showing me her bare body. I leaned down and started sucking lightly on her left breast and fondled the other one "Uh! R-rei…!" She moaned, I switched breasts and sucked on the other one she dug her hands into my back. "Minako your breasts are so soft and warm" I stopped sucking and traced my hand up and down her creamy tummy "Mina your tummy is so silky" I said tracing my hand even further down her lacy body. "Rei give it to me!" She yelled "Wait! Good things come to those who wait" I laughed, Bringing my hand down to her soaking wet pussy. I circling her clit with my raw finger "Mhh Rei! Stop teasing!" She moaned. I slipped one finger into her wet folds "Uh! Reiko!" She pushed her breasts forward. I leaned down and started sucking on her breasts again moving my finger even faster inside of her "Mina your sopping wet" I giggled "Rei don't say that! Uhm! Rei g-go faster!" She screamed in pleasure "Add another finger! Mmmhhhh!" She whined. I added a third finger she squealed feeling me re-enter her "R-rei!" She whined in pleasure gasping for breath. "Mina you keep trying to grab your breath but it just slips out of your hands! And into mine…" I giggled even tho my pussy was wet to just from hearing her moan "R-rei I think i'm gonna c-cum…!" She yelled. I moved my fingers even faster until her cum pushed my fingers out. Minako breathed deeply "R-rei im s-so happy we could fuck…" She said striving for air "We didn't fuck we loved" I said licking my fingers clean "Rei" She passionately kissed me "Rei…" "Yeah…?" "I'm still horny…" She smiled at me "Want you to fuck me like are first time together" She added "Me to" I smiled back at her. I caressed her face and looked into her eyes "I love you Aino Minako" "I love you to Hino Rei" We smiled together, "Mina let's go to sleep we can fuck tomorrow" I yawned "Ugh! Fine…" She layed on her side I laid behind her putting my arm around her. "Rei you skin hot as fire…" "And your hands full of love…" We mumbled cute stuff to each other till' we fell asleep.

(Ok! I hoped you enjoy! I will be doing the next chapter soon and that will be the big lemon. Make sure to read the next chapter and see ya then!)


End file.
